Kawin lari
by amumu-chan
Summary: Pein dan Konan mau kawin lari gara-gara hubungan mereka nggak di setujui oleh kakaknya Konan, yaiitu Dei! XD  enjoy it! XD jangan bosen yah baca fict saya. RnR please. Arigatou, Minna-san
1. Chapter 1

KAWIN LARI

Naruto punya Kishimoto-sama

Kawin Lari punya Mumu

RnR yo! Jangan bosen baca fict ini yah ^_^

Happy Reading, Minna-san! ^^b

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0o0o0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Pokoknya nggak boleh, un! Gue nggak suka lo berhubungan sama ustadz itu lagi, un! Tanda seru, un!" ucap seorang err—author sendiri ragu menyebut gendernya karna makhluk yang satu ini sangat amat amat banyak, eh nggak jelas maksudnya. Ng…baiklah, begitu ucap seorang gadis*bahkan author ragu dia masih gadis atau sudah jandaa –Dhuuuaaarrr-

"Bodo'! gue suka sama dia, gue cinta mati ama dia! Lagian lo siapa ngatur-ngatur gue? Ngasih makan gue juga kagek lu!" bantah seorang janda, eh, gadis bernama Konan.

"Lo makan tuh cinta, un! Emang lo bisa hidup Cuma dengan cinta, un?"

"Oggah gue, ntar kalo gue makan si Cinta, bisa disulap jadi kucing gue ama si Uya!" ujar Konan.

"Ohh iya yah,un! Hm, yang jelas sebagai kakak yang baek, gue nggak mau lu kawin ama ustadz itu, un! Lo tuh harusnya kawin ama kolongwewe, eh, kolongberat, eh—apaan sih ni author nulisnya?"gumam Dei sambil pake kacamata minus 27. Maklum ya Reader, DeiDei kan nggak pernah sekolah, masa' baca tulisan imut author dia nggak bisa baca? *di jejelin pulpen*

27 jam kemudian..

"Kolong—eh, kol—apaan si' nih, Kong—king Kong? Nah! Lo harus kawin ama engkong-engkong, un!" ucap Dei penuh percaya diri.

"WHAAATT? UAPPPUUAAHH? 7TURUNAN 8TANJAKAN 6BELOKAN JUGA GUE OGGAH KAWIN AMA ENKONG BANGKOTAN! Eh tapi lo yakin tulisannya begitu?"tanya Konan sambil menyambar kertas yang di genggam Dei,"Ooooohhh, dasar Oon! Ini bacaannya Konglomerat! Bukan engkong-engkong!"

"Nah! Itu, un! Tadi gue mau ngomong itu , un! Gue udah inget, un! Tapi karna terlalu inget gue jadi lupa, un!"

"Halah bilang aja lo nggak bisa baca!"

Author: WOY udah kek! Lanjut ke ceritanyaa! Ulang, ulang!

"Pokoknya lo harus kawin ama Konglomerat, un! Kalo lo kawin ama ustadz, lo mau dapet apa, un? Mas kawinnya juga paling banter bedug mushola, un!"

"Biarin! BODO' GUE TETEP MAU KAWIN AMA PEIN!" teriak Konan lalu dia pun pergi.

"Yee dassar gila emang, un!"

Kemudian di sebuah tempat—entah apa namanya author sendiri nggak tau *gubrak* Pein dan Konan sedang duduk berduaan. Tempat yang sepi sunyi itu menjadi saksi bahwa Pein dan Konan sedang—

Hidan: DHOOORR! Ngapain tuh anak berduaaan di tempat kayak begoono?

Author: lagi mungutin aqua bekas buat dikiloin! lo mau ikut di kiloin? Ah tapi mana laku? Lo aja kan dibikinnya dari barang rongsokan, jamuran lagi *seketika author langsung masuk Rumah sakit KaliMalang(?)

Back to story.

Setelah mungutin aqua gelas buat di jual, Pein dan Konan duduk berdua di atas tong sampah , sungguh tempat yang sangat (nggak) awesome banget buat pacaran.

"Konan…."ucap Pein dengan lembut, lembuuuut banget kaya sekuteng(?)

"Ya?" jawab Konan. "Konan….?"ucap Pein lagi. "Ya?"jawabnya lagi. "Konan….?" "Apaa?" "Konaaan…..?" ucap Pein lagi. "APPAAAN WOOY? Budeg banget si , lu , yang!" ucap Konan yang memuji telinga Pein (?)

"Ehehehe, Cuma ngetes kuping. Ng….kamu….masih mau nikah sama aa'?" ucap Pein.

Author: CUIH! Aa'? Pein mah EE'! bukan aa'! *plakkplokk*

"Masih lah, saya mah sayang sama aa', cinta mati atuh" jawab Konan.

"Walaupun kakakmu nggak merestui?"

"Iya, biarin aja. Nanti kita kawin merangkak, eh kawin lari maksutnya, hhehe"

"Bener?"tanya Hidan. "Iya…"jawab Konan.

Mereka pun berpelukan di atas tong sampah. Sungguh, sungguh kejadian yang…sangat, sangat (tidak) elegan.

Begitulah Konan yang sedang di mabuk asmara oleh Ustadz Pein. Mimpi apa author semalem bisa-bisanya Pein jadi ustadz. Padahal kan dia lebih perfect jadi preman. Pertemuan mereka pun secara tidak sengaja saat Konan mengaji di pesantren Al-Akatsuillahi(?)

_Flahsback On._

"_Ahmad sapi'i?" teriak Pein yang sedang meng-absen muridnya._

"_Hadir , tad!"_

"_Amjad?"_

"_Hadir, tad!"_

"_Bejo?"_

"_Lagi narik ojek, tad!" _

"_Apaaan si lo, pada panggil gue pake' tad-tad-nya? Emang pantat ape? Dah lanjot! Deidara?"_

"_Saya, un?"_

"_Onta?"_

"_Lagi hijrah , Pak ke gurun pasir"_

"_Oh, Ontel?"_

"_Lagi narik ontel, Pak!"_

"_Perasaan murid gue kagak ada yang bener"batin Pein," Konan?"_

"_Saya, pak Ustadz" ucap Konan sambil mengangkat tangannya menjulang tinggi seperti patung liberty, seketika itu ada bau semerbak yang menyebar ke seluruh ruangan *dhuuuuaaaggg* Author-pun langsung mental._

"_Oooh, kamu murid baru?" tanya Pein. "Iya , pak ustadz" jawab Konan sambil menatap mata Pein. Seketika itu jantung merea berdetak kencang dan bernyanyi, _

_Ehem, ehem, Pandangan pertama awal aku berjumpa, pandangan pertama awal aku berjumpaaa, seolah olah hanyaaa impian yang berlaluuuuu~ *author ditimpukin recehan* _

"_Ooohh, yasudah. Ehm, lalu, siapa yang BLO'ON?" tanya Pein. Lalu Tobi pun mengangkat tangan. _

"_Oh, kamu Blo'on , ya Tob?" tanya Pein. "Saya belon dipanggil, pak, bukan Blo'on" ucap Tobi dengan tampang blo'on *plokk*_

"_Oooh, yasudah, kalo gitu kita mulai ngajinya. Baca Al-Fatihah 77x"_

_Flash back off._

Begitulah awal pertemuan mereka. Kita kembali lagi pada Pein dan Konan. Mereka berdua masih tetap duduk di atas tong sampah sambil melihat-lihat, keramaian yang ada, beca' beca' ayo bawa saya saya duduk sendiri sambil memakai topi—

Seseorang: WOY! Lanjutin ceritanya woy! Malah nyanyi lagi lu mending suara lu bagus! Suara kayak gitar betot aje di pamerin *plokk*

Maaf, maaf atas kegaje-an di atas. Silahkan baca lagi..

Saat Pein dan Konan sedang duduk berduaan, tiba-tiba mereka mendengar sebuah suara. "Yang, kamu denger suara itu nggak?"tanya Konan. "Suara apa, yang?"tanya Pein. "Ituu, suara nggak jelas. Kamu kentut?"tanya Konan. "Eh, enggaaak? Emang suara apaan sih?"tanya Pein lagi. Suara aneh itu makin meraung-raung kencang. Karna penasaran, mereka berdua pun mencari-cari asal suara tersebut. Author-pun ikut nyariin, tapi nggak ketemu-ketemu karna..ternyata, itu adalah suara perut author yang lagi demo karna kelaparan *ditimpukin panci* Aduh maaf lagi atas ke-gaje-an sayaa , silahkan lanjut lagi.

"Oh ya, kan udah malem. Kamu pulang aja, nggak baik anak perempuan malem-malem gini masih di luar"ucap Pein.

"Hm, iya, honey, sampe ketemu besok di pesantren yah, dadaaaahh"

Matahari, mulai tenggelam. Teletubbies, berpelukaaan~ *plakk*

Sepulangnya ketemuan sama Konan, Pein dan kawan-kawan sedang duduk di kamar pesantren , dan tak lupa Tobi si autis yang nyempil-nyempil di antara mereka.

"Eh, eh, tadi gue pas lagi mau balik, gue dipanggil honey lho ama Konan" ucap Pein pada temannya.

"WHAT? HONEY? Bueek! Your taste is not good! Your taste like BLAO! You Know!" ucap Hidan.

"Apaan teh blao blao, eta mah belegug sia , kayak jurig naon naon eta mah kayak bebegig teh "jawab Pein yang Cuma ngasal.

"Naon naon mulu' lo! Ah udaaah, jangan ribut. Yang penting sekarang, kakaknya ngerestuin kagaak" ucap Itachi.

"Kagak, Chi" jawab Pein dengan wajah sedih.

"Yah Pein jangan sedih gitu dong, muka lu tambah ancur gilaaa!"ucap Sasori.

"UUAPPAAAH? Tampang gabungan antara Justin Bieber sama Zac Efron gini dibilang ancur? Kaca mata lo kurang tebel, sob!" ucap Pein dengan pe-de selangit yang menyebabkan Author mimisan *lebay*

"NAJJISS! NAJIS! Udah udah , trus sekarang lo mau gimana?" tanya Kisame.

"Gue sih rencananya mau kawin lari aje, Kis"

"Kawin lari? Kawin sambil lari-lari di jalan? Sambil jigong jigong gitu?"tanya Tobi. "Itu jogging, bego'! Bukan jigong! Kawin lari maksutnya kawin tanpa persetujuan ortu/wali" ucap Itachi. "Ohh, berarti kalo mau kawin musti ada persetujuan dari grup band Wali, Senpai?" "Ahh gila ngomong ama lo nggak kelar-kelar, Tob!"

"WHAT? APAAAH? NANI? NAON NAON ETA? Heh, lu tau kawin lari itu dosa! D-O-S-A! DO-SA! DOSA tau!" bentak Hidan yang telat memberikan pendapat.

"Ya gue musti gimana lagi, Dan? Lo tiap ngomong pasti muncratnya ke gue!"

"Maap, Pein. Kagak sengajaaa" ucap Hidan. "Ya pokoknya gitu deh, lo semua harus bantuin gue , gimana caranya gue mau kawin lari ama Konan"ucap Pein. "Ah lo gila! Ntar kalo kawin lari lo mau tinggal dimana? Mau di kasih makan setaun sekali doang tu si Konan?" ujar Sasori. "Kok setaun sekali, Sas?"tanya Hidan. "Ya kan pas Idul Adha doang, pas dapet kurban, ntu juga Cuma tulang kaki doang" kata Sasori.

"Yaahh, ntar gue bakalan cari kerja dah , demi ayang Konan deh" ucap Pein. "Halaaahh, paling juga nggak jauh dari mungutin aqua gelas hahaha"ucap Hidan. "Bawel lo ye, udah mending sekarang lo lo pada bantuin gue nyusun rencana kawin lari!"ucap Pein.

"Ah lo gila. Resikonya gede, Pein. Kalo gagal bisa di cincang kitekite ama Dei! Mampus dah!"ucap Kisame. "Ahh lo, Kis. Gitu amat dah, temen lagi butuh bantuan nih. Bantuin napa lo pada?" ucap Pein. "Lagian anak orang mau lo bawa kabur segala, Pein"tambah Itachi. "Yah mau gimana lagi gue? Ayolaah, bantuin guee, sekaliii seumur hidup ini!" ucap Pein. "Halah, lo kalo mau pinjem duit ke gua juga bilangnya gitu!"sahut Kakuju yang sedang ngitungin—so pastinya si Uang-chan.

"Ck, tenang , Pein. Gue bakal bantuin lo sebisa gue"saut Hidan. "Hah? Bener? Hahaa, lo emang sahabat sejati gue, Dan!"

"_Hahhh, kalo skenarionya nggak begini juga gue oggah bantuin lo, Pein" _batin Hidan dalam hatinya.

"Eh, ayo dong bantuin, Pein. Gini-gini kan temen kita juga, kita musti ada solidaritas dong!" begitu kata Hidan, Pein pun mengangguk-angguk. "Meskipun kita beda daerah kita musti tetep bersatu atas nama pertemanan!" ujar Hidan, Pein masih ngangguk-ngagguk.

"Walaupun Pein suka nyebelin, ngeselin, suka bikin masalah, suka ketiduran pas ngajar ngaji, suka nggak di siram pas abis buang hajat , suka nonton pidio porno, de el el, dia tetep temen kita" saat Hidan berkata seperti itupun Pein masih ngangguk-ngangguk, sodara sodara. Tiba-tiba ,"Heh? Lo mau ngebelain gue ama mau ngebeberin aib gue sih!"

"Ah diem lo, masih mending gue belain" ucap Hidan. "Astajiim, apa kata lo dah" "Ya pokoknya kita harus membantu Pein melancarkan rencananya untuk Kawin lari! MERDEKA!"

_-Kriik kriik kriik—_

"Yayaya, oke lah. Tapi gimana caranyaa?"tanya Itachi. "Bener tuh gimana caranya?" ucap Kisame ngikutin Itachi. "AKHIRNYAA….maakasih yah, sahabat-sahabatku, buuuuaaaeeekk bener kalian!" ucap Pein dengan tampang yang ceria, saking cerianya jadi kayak sapi gila lagi nyengir lebar.

"Hmmm, gimana ya" gumam Sasori. Setelah beratus-raus tahun kemudian, dinosaurus pun punah, manusia sudah menjadi es batu(?), Sasori lama banget mikirnya, tiba-tiba, sebuah bola api muncul di atas kepala Sasori. "UWAAAAA, PANAS, PANAAAS!"teriak Sasori yang sedang panik.

(author: Sas, kok lu kepanasan sih? Kan disini ceritanya lu dapet ide buat Pein , Sas?

Sasori: Lo gila! Coba sini gue pindahin nih bola api di atas pala lo!

Author: ja-jangan, Sas! Tega lo ama gue? *ngungsi ke rumah tetangga*?*)

Ahh kapan kelar nih chapter. Kita lanjut. "Gue punya IDE!" ucap Sasori dengan percaya diri. "APAAN?"tanya Pein dengan antusias. "Jadi….."

~TBC~

Nyahahahahaha! Selese jugaaa! XDD *di sambit Pein*

Sasori NGIBUL BANGET! Padahal saya nggak ada ide buat kawin lari! Bohooong! Itu semua BOHOOONG! Tidaaaak! NOOOO! *di gaplokin*

(Tobi: Author-chan jahat! Masa' Tobi dikatain autis! *sambil ngacungin spatula spongbob*

Author: huhu, maaf Tobi-chan, maaf, maaf, MAAF! *lari*

Ehmm, maaf banget ya kalo nanti saya agak lama buat apdet (seseorang: siapa juga yang mau nungguin lo?) huhuhuu, suara aneh-chan jahaat! *plakk*

Ya tapi saya akan berusaha buat apdet secepatnya, sebelum matahari tenggelam dan Teletubbies berpelukaaan *gaje* . Oke secepatnya, soalnya saya juga bentar lagi mau ujian untuk penjurusan kelas, doakan saya masuk UPW ya, minna-san! *sujud-sujud* (siapa yang mau doain l?) Ish bener-bener jahat nih si suara aneh-chan!

Oh ya, berhubung masih belom lewat lebarannya, Mumu mau ngucapin MINAL AIDZIN WAL FAIDZIN, maaf bangeeet kalo selama ini Mumu punya banyak salah sama Reader, maaf juga kalo Mumu pernah bikin salah yang disengaja ataupun nggak sama para Senpai di sini. Makasih ya, minna-san udah mau RnR fict nista sayaa *nangis lebay* Maafkan juga fict saya yang nggak sempurna ini*halah*

Kritik dan saran bisa disampaikan lewat Review.

So, RnR, please ^^

Sign

Amumu-chan


	2. Chapter 2

KAWIN LARI

Disclaimer

Naruto punya Masashi-sama poreper

Kawin lari punya Amu

**Warning: gaje, garing, aneh, AU, OOC, **

-0O0oooo000Ooooo-

""Gue punya IDE!" ucap Sasori dengan percaya diri. "APAAN?"tanya Pein dengan antusias.

"Jadi..gini, Tobi , Itachi, sama Hidan, tugas lo mengalihkan perhatian si Dei, nah sementara itu gue ama Pein ama Zetsu bakal bawa kabur Konan, nah nanti Zetsu bakal kasih kode ke lu bertiga kalo udah berhasil, abis itu lo pergi nyusul kita bertiga, terus kita susun rencana berikutnya!" "Apa apaan lo bawa nama gue?"sahut Zetsu.

"Kan lo ikut berperan dalam misi, ini, doddooooolll"celetuk Pein. "Gue kaga maoo, dodooooool" "Yaqeen kagamau? Hah? Yaqen yaqeen?" tanya Sasori dengan logat Teggal sambil menyodorkan sepiring daging segar. Air liur menetes deras sampai mengakibatkan banjir di kamar Author , author-pun terpaksa ngungsii ke dapur karna lapar(?)

"Okeh gue setuju, siniin piringnya!" ucap Zetsu sembari menyambar piring yang di peegang Sasori.

"Gimana caranya megalihkan perhatian? Gue musti joget-joget India sambil nyanyi keong racun gitu?"tanya Hidan. "Apaan ke'. Lu ajak ngobrol kek, arisan, kredit baju, boker jamaah, terserah deehhh"

"Kalo kita ajak makan lolipop bareng boleh nggak yah, senpai?"tanya Tobi sambil menarik lengan bajunya Itachi. "Appaan si lo pegang-pegang, haram tau hukumnya! Manaketehe' lo tanya ama Sasori" ucap Itachi. "Ah kalo nggak , gini aja, ntar lo ke rumah Dei pura-pura mau nanya, gimana cara masang popok bayi. Hidan jadi suaminye, Itachi jadi istrinye" ucap Kisame.

" Anaknye sapeh?" tanya Pein. "Tobi" "Tobi? Yakin lo?"tanya Pein. "Dah, liat aja noh tingkahnye yang kayak bayi baru lahir"ucap Kisame sambil menunjuk Tobi yang lagi duduk di pojokan dapur sambil ngemut jarinya dengan mata puppy eyes.

"Gilla. Oggah ah gua!"ucap Itachi. "Ngape ogah?" tanya Pein,. "Masa jadi emak-emak sih? Yang bener aja" "Yaudah, tuker deh, Itachi bapaknye, Hidan emaknye. Setuju semuanyaaa!"tanya Sasori.

"GUE KAGAAAAK"teriak Kakuzu. "Ngape kagak?"tanya Pein. "Emang lo kira kawin kagak butuh duit apah? Buat pasang tenda apaan? Makannya gimane? Lo mau apa kawinan resepsinya di empang bareng ikan lele sama bekicot?"

"Ahh itu mah urusan belakangaaan! Yang penting sekarang Konan-nya dulu di bawa!"ucap Zetsu. "Kok jadi lo yang paling semangat sih"gumam Pein.

"Pokoknya, gue nggak mao kalo disuruh nombokin duit! Oggah!" "Ah bawel lo, udah kita cabut"ucap Pein. "Eeeett, tunggu, tungguu, lah gua ngapain nih? Masa gua disini ama si Kaskus?"ucap Kisame. "Kaskus bukannya nama website gitu yah?"tanya Zetsu. "Udeh lo ikut aja dah. Banntuin kita-kitaa"jawab Hidan. "Kitaa? Lo aje sama kebo, gue enggak"kata Pein. "Oh? Bener nih nggak mau? Konan buat gua nih?" "Eeee jangan, yee enak aja" "Uda ah lo pada ribut sendiri! Jadi nggak nih kawin larinya!"

Dengan demikian gerombolan Tim Kawin Lari menuju ke kediaman Konan.

"Eh, eh, Hidan, sst, lo udah siap?" bisik Sasori ke telinga Hidan dan merapatkan tubuhnya ke Hidan. Melihat kejadian itu anggota lain hanya berkata 1 kalimat dalam pikiran mereka.

"Sasori ternyata suka yaoi-an sama Hidan. Sasori Hentai!" (Author berkata dalam hati: Ini bukannya dua kalimat yah)

"Ya ampun, Sasori, emangnya kita mau ngapain? Nggak mau ah disini banyak orang. Malu tauk"jawab Hidan dengan wajah merah seperti tomat.

"Appaaan sih lo? Maksut gua , udah siap belom sama kostuum lo? Kalo udah sono lo ke rumahnya Dei ama Itachi ama Tobi!"

"Oooh…"

"Udah , ayo buruan! Udeh cakep lu kayak sundel bolong, Dan!" ucap Itachi sambil menarik Hidan berjalan menuju rumah Dei.

"Ya ampun, aku di perebutkan 2 lelaki ganteng. Pilih yang mana yah" pikir Hidan dengan yaoi mode on.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu rumahnya Dei, Itachi pun memencet bel rumahnya. Terdengar bunyi bel yang cukup keras berbunyi.

WIIIUUU WIIIUU WIIIUUU WWIIIIUUUU WIIIUUUU

"Heh, heh, Chi, ada polisi, Chi, kabur yok! Buruan ntar kite ditangkep!"ucap Hidan dengan wajah panik_(baca: takut di jaring razia bencong Taman Lawang)_ sambil berjalan cepat dan menarik-narik Itachi. Namun sayangnya Hidan tersandung oleh sebuah batu. GDUBRAAKKK. Mereka pun jatuh.

"Ini suara bel , dongo! Bukan mobil polisii!" ucap Itachi. "Hah?" Hidan terkejut. Tiba-tiba keluarlah sesosok makhuk gaib dari kuburan, kita sambut…JRENG JRENG JRENG JRENG JREEEENG…HEMAVITON JRENG! LUAAARR BIASA! (Reader: Lho?)

Eh eh, maaf kesalahan tekknis. Kita ulang, mari kita sambut, hantu sundel jembatan ancol binti kunti binti kolor kuning, DEIDARAAAA.

"Un? Maaf, pak, bu, nggak ada recehan, hm" ucap Dei saat melihat Itachi dan Hidan yang lagi lesehan di lantai terasnya.

"Aaasstajim. TERLALU. Aku bukan pengemiis CIIINTAAAAAA IIIAAAAAA UWWOOOOOO!" teriak Hidan dengan gaya Rock n dangduts mode on sambil menggoyangkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri atas dan bawah seperti layaknya orang gila ngimpi jadi penyanyi rock n roll. "Busseeh tu ketombe apa ketombe? Kutunya udah kayak masyarakat mau ngambil BLT aja" gumam Itachi. "Kita bukan pengemis tauk! Sembarangan aja! Ndak sopan sama orang tua! Tak kutuk jadi tangan kapalan tau rasa sampean"ucap Hidan. (Wah udah berenti yah gila-nya?)

"Loh? Trus ada apa datang ke rumah saya, un?"

"Kita mau numpang tanya, cara pakein popok buat anak balita gimana yah, mas?" tanya Itachi.

"Mas! Mas! Pala lu pitak, hm! Gua cowok, eh cewek, bego', hm!"

"Ohh maaf, mbak. Kita Cuma mau numpang tanya aja kok. Kira-kira mbak bisa bantuin nggak ya?" tanya Itachi sambil mengedipkan mata ke Sasori yang ngumpet-ngumpet di samping rumahnya Dei. "Nih orang cakep-cakkep matanye jereng, un" batin Dei.

"Bisa, bisa, mana bayinya, pak, hm?" tanya Dei ke Hidan. "Pak? Lo nggak liat dandanan gua udah kayak Meriam Belina gini?"

'Lo mah bukan Meriam Belina, tapi Meriam Beleduk, un" batin Dei sambil melihat Hidan dari ujung kaki sampe kepala. Dilihatnya Hidan yang mengenakan daster coklat bercorak batik sebatas mata kaki dan kerudung warna ungu yang agak miring, serta lipstik warna hijau , eye shadow warna merah nge-jreng dan blush-on warna kuning kuning ngambang di empang(?)

"Mari masuk, un" "Ooo makasi makasiii, mbak, masuk yah, anggep aja rumah sendiri" ucap Itachi (Reader: perasaan bukannya kebalik yaak)

"Mana, bayinya, hm?" tanya Dei. "Lha ini bayi segede king kong kaga liat ape?" jawab Itachi sambil menunjuk Tobi yang mengenakan celana kolor warna ijo pendek, kaos singlet robek-robek warna ijo dan topi caping yang biasa di pakai petani.

"MAAASSYAAA ALLAAAAHHH, ADA KOLOR IJOOOO, UN!"

"HEH! Sembarangan! Ini bayi kami berdua tau!" bentak Hidan. "Hosh, hosh, hosh, ya , ya ampuun, un" ucap ei ter engah-engah.

"Lu ngape jadi ngap-ngapan gitu sih, Dei! orang kaga di apa-apain juge" ucap Itachi. "Eh , odong! Lu ceritanya kaga kenala ama gua, dodol, un!" "Iye iye, ah bawel! Buruan!"

Sementara itu, Sasori, Pein, Kisame sedang mengendap-endap mencari kamarnya Konan.

"Pein! Kamarnya yang mana?" bisik Kisame. "Kaga tau gua, gua belom pernah di ajak ke kamarnya!" ucap Pein.

"Buusseeh, mana kamarnye ada banyak lagi, ahh! Sue banget dah ah!" gerutu Sasori. "Woy udah ketemu belon kamarnye!" tanya Zetsu yang tiba-tiba nongol dari tanah"

"Lo bukannye bantuin nyari juga!"bisik Pein. "Ah tugas gua kan bawa Konan ke sini setelah tau kamarnya yang mana! Dah ah , cabut dulu gua!"

"Yeehh sialaan" kata Pein. "Ehh lo coba dulu manjat yang ntu tuh! Liat aje kordennya warna pink tuh, kali aja kamarnye Konan" ucap Kisame. "Ohh iye, yaudah lu panjat, Kis!"perintah Pein. "Yang mau kawin lari gua apa lo?" tanya Kisame. "Hehe, iyee gua yang manjat. Mana tangganye" ucap Pein sembari mengambil tangga yang di pegang oleh Sasori.

"Haduh busseh dah, gua takut tinggi nih! Tapi demi Konan apapun gua jabanin!"teriak Pei," YOSH!"—GDUBRRAAAAKK PRANG DUUAAGG MEAAWWW GUK GUK GUK JDAAAR PLAKK PLOKK JDAASSHH WADAAAWW SAKIIT WIIIUU WIIIUUU WIUUU ADA RAJIAAA

Terdengar suara tabrakan beruntun yang mengakibatkan korban tabrakan berjamaah mulai berjatuhan.

"BUAHAHAHAHAHA udeh keren-keren gayanya kayak superhiro gitu, ehh malah jatoh, buahahaha" teriak Zetsu sambil tertawa nista.

"Bersisik ye lo, Pein!" ucap Kisame. "Gua berbulu, kaga bersisik, mau liat? Hah?" ujar Pein yang tergeletak lesu di bawah jendela. Sebuah tangga yang cukup tinggi besar menimpa tubuhnya, disusul dengan Kisame dan Sasori pada posisi paling atas.

"Haddeehhh, remuk guaaa" rintih Pein.

"Cuih, cuih, cuih, cuih, cuih, cuih, cuih, cuih" terdengar seperti suara orang sedang buang jigong. Tatapan mata Pein, Kisame, Sasori dan tangga menuju pada seseorang di jalan yang berada tepat di samping rumahnya Konan.

"Cuih, cuih, cuih…"

Terlihat seorang anak yang mirip Qibil The Changcuters sedang berlari-lari sambil jigong jigong nggak jelas.

"WAAAAAA~ ADA KOOR IJO JIGONG JIGOOOONG!"teriak mereka.

Pemuda itu langsung mengerlingkan matanya dan tersenyum lebar. TING. Giginya yang putih berderet rapi memancarkan cahaya. Kalo kata Afgan senyummu mengalihkan duniaku, kalo kata author, senyummu menghalangi matahari yang bersinar.

"Enak aja gua dikatain kolor ijo, lo nggak tau siapa gua? Gua adalah…."

TBC~

Loh? Gua adalah…? TBC? Ohh, nama anak laki-laki itu ternyata TBC, readeer.. anak mana yah, kok saya belom pernah denger di Naruto *gaje*

AAAAA SELESAAAII! NYAHAHA, akhirnya apdet jugaaa *di injek Akatsuki*

Sasori: Sialan gua di kira demen yaoi-an

Hidan : Gua juga napa jadi kayak begeto sih!

Amu: Gapapaa, tuntutan peraan nyahahaha! Kayak Itachi dooong, kalem kalem aja dari tadii *langsung di amaterasu*

Uuuun, maaf maaf maaf saya lama ngapdetnyaa~

Ini aja saya bikinnya sampe mpot-mpotan karna sambil belajar buat ulangan. Humornya turun banget apa yahh ckck

(Reader: mpot-mpotan bahasa mane tuh)

Ng, saya nggak pernah bikin multichapter sebelumnya. Kalo multichapter dibalas yah ripiunya? *oon*

Oke ini balasannya.

**Mieko Namikaze : hehe? , gapapa, kan ceritanya fans club jadi namanya di sebut *gaje* makasih udah review ^^**

**Rere-chan : uuuun makasiih, Rere~ *pelukpeluk –di tendang* Newbie yah? Aaa~ kita samaaaa XD **

**Yami123456*di tabok* : hehe, baca chapter berikutnya juga yah *promosi***

**Kharissa ': wehehehe seneng kalo fict-ku bisa bikin kamu ketawaaa XD **

**Miura: ini udah apdeeet XDD makasih yah, udah nyempetin baca fict-ku ^^**

**ARIGATOU, FOR RnR**

**Kalo ada yang salah dan perlu di perbaiki silahkan sarannya lewat review ^^**

**Makasiih**

**Matur nuwuuun hehe**


End file.
